Metempsychosis
by Megohime-san
Summary: Más alla de tiempo, más alla de las circunstancias, más alla de las frias miradas y de la oportunidad...¿Harias la misma elección? ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar? UA.


Antes que nada, viene el disclaimer:

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Kishimoto y su manga Naruto, lo único que me pertenece, es la historia que aquí les cuento. Tampoco las canciones o cualquier cosa que llegue a aparecer que tenga derechos de autor. Solo los cito en forma de homenaje para que mas gente pueda disfrutarlos, o conocerlos en su defecto.

Y luego, la importante advertencia:

Este fic, aunque de primera vista parece un poco dramático y dulce, se tratara de temas serios, importantes y muy complicados (hablando bajo las leyes regentes en mi país, un tema **Ilegal **y una problemática** Social**). Como no me gusta dar mas información de la trama antes de tiempo (para no cagar la historia de una), aclaro que este fic estará categorizado como "**M**" y solo personas mayores de 18 años pueden leerlo, eso si, bajo su responsabilidad. No creo que sea apto para personas muy sensibles, pero mejor aclaro, siempre por las dudas.

Los que si les puedo decir, es que a medida que avancen los capítulos, añadiré mas información y si desean saber algo (no todo) de lo que va a tratar, el prólogo y el titulo son unas pistas. Ah! Y algo importantísimo: Me baso en la apariencia física de los personajes que tienen en el manga. Esto es muy importante para próximos capítulos.

Y bueh...si buscaban una historia con bastante drama y romance, ésta puede ser una opción. Disfruten!

* * *

**_Metempsychosis_**

.

.

_Si hay algo que deben conocer antes de leer esta historia, es saber que el Alma. El Alma, de acuerdo con muchas tradiciones religiosas y filosóficas, es el componente espiritual de los seres vivos. En esas concepciones, el alma incorpora el principio vital o esencia interna de cada uno de esos seres vivos, gracias a la cual estos tienen una determinada identidad, no explicable a partir de la realidad material de sus partes._

_Se dice que un principio, nuestro verdadero "Yo" fue dividido en partes, donde solo volveremos a ser completos cuando aquellas vuelvan a unirse. El alma gemela es esa otra persona con la que compartimos la espiritualidad, los valores, las creencias y las tendencias energéticas, en un solo paquete combinado. El alma es lo que somos en verdad. Nuestra vibra, nuestras energías, nuestra espiritualidad no son más que reflejos del alma. Por ello, habrá otras almas con las que coincidamos más o menos en determinados aspectos. Hasta que llega esa persona (o personas) con la que coincidimos casi en todos los aspectos. Es nuestra alma gemela._

_._

_._

_Capitulo I_

_Metempsychosis, The Beginning of Everything._

Las hojas caídas que cubrían la calle, ya secas por la temporada, danzaban al compás del suave viento fresco que soplaba aquella mañana. Sin duda, era un bonito y relajante espectáculo, inclusive tenia un toque nostálgico, claro, dependiendo de quien lo disfrutara.

-_Herida de bala en el pecho, pulmón izquierdo perforado. Perdida masiva sangre, administran-_

No entendía que pasaba ni donde estaba. Se sentía mareado y lo único que llegaba a distinguir eran dos sombras borrosas, sin un rostro definido, cerca de él. Le pareció una imagen escalofriante.

_-Acho! Hey!-_

Algo agarraba y sacudía su hombro, como pidiendo que reaccionara.

_-Me escuchaste muchacho?! dímelo!_

El agarre se hizo mas fuerte, hasta llegar a ser doloroso. Aquella sombra sin rostro le pedía una respuesta. Pero, ¿respuesta a qué?

_-Muchacho, puedes oírme?! Contesta!_

_-Dejalo, no ves que está en stock?!_

_-Si, pero si no me responde, cuando lleguemos_ _al hospital- _Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por la otra voz.

_-Su ritmo esta aumentando, esta entrando en paro! Inyectale la lidocaína ya, de lo contrario_, _no creo que..._

Sus ojos cada vez pesaban mas, ya no podía tenerlos abiertos. Y lentamente se rendía ante la inconsciencia, mientras que lo ultimo que escuchaba eran gritos y una sirena, desvaneciéndose.

.

**Ocho años atrás.**

**.**

Un niño pelirrojo corría apresurado por la calle, llevándose puesto a quien no lo esquivara. Con las manos en su pecho y su corazón a latiendo a mil, entro rápidamente por la puerta trasera de aquel grande y viejo edificio, y se dirigió al maltrecho gallinero que había allí. Abrió apresuradamente la puerta y se escondió, tratando (inútilmente) de no hacer ningún sonido, después de todo, no quería que ellos lo encontraran. Pero los nervios eran mas fuertes que él.

_-Si sigues temblando y haciendo ruido las_ _asustarás. ¿Y que te hicieron ellas para que las_ _asustes? Pobrecitas._

Sobresaltado, giro sobre si mismo para saber de quien provenía esa aguda voz. Vio a una niña, de cabello rubio y corto, con grandes ojos verdes, sosteniendo y acariciando una gallina en sus brazos, la cual cacareaba nerviosa.

_-¿Te asustaste mucho no es cierto? No te preocupes, acuérdate que aunque seas gallina, eres valiente!_

_-¿Eto...podrias guardar silencio y no decir que estoy aquí? -_El pelirrojo asustado no contaba de que hubiera alguien ahi. Se suponia que solo era visitado a la mañana por las señoras...

_-Eres la gallina mas valiente del corral, si que lo eres!_

La extraña niña, la que hace unos segundos lo había retado, ahora lo ignoraba completamente. Y no solo eso, sino que hablaba y trataba de mantener una conversación con aquel ave.

_-Ya se! Si te canto una canción, te calmarás!_

Genial. La niña no solo hablaba con las gallinas, sino que les cantaba. Definitivamente era muy extraña. Preparándose para salir huyendo de ese lugar (probablemente esa niña lo delataría), se detuvo en seco cuando la escucho cantar.

- _Yowaki tabibito yo chikazuite oide watashi no hizamoto made, __dakishimete ageyou misete ageyou tooi sora no sono saki yo...~_

Su voz era muy bonita y armoniosa. Y la gallina, que hasta hace ratito cacareaba nerviosa, se tranquilizaba, hasta quedar dormitando plácidamente en sus brazos. Y pronto, el niño noto que su corazón ahora latía mas lentamente y su manos dejaban de temblar. Aquello que había experimentado hace unos minutos, aquel miedo, desaparecía con la melodía de aquella niña.

Ahora, le parecía mucho mas extraña todavía.

.

.

.

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que se sintió seguro. Lentamente, saco de su bolsillo un pastelillo de fresas bastante aplastado. Y pensar que los adultos armaban tanto jaleo por un pastelillo! Ellos tenían mucho mas en la tienda de donde lo saco, ademas, él nunca había comido uno y probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo (a menos que tomara otro y corriera tan rápido como hoy)

Recelosamente, ocultando aquel postre de su mirada, giro la cabeza para observar a la niña para ver que estaba haciendo. Quería comerlo él solo, pero tendría que hacerlo solo si ella estaba distraída, así no le molestaba pidiéndole un poco. Y como ella estaba bailando y contándoles cuentos a las gallinas al mismo tiempo, respiro tranquilo. Ella estaba en otra cosa, y en otro mundo probablemente.

Quitandole el envoltorio, sintió por primera vez su aroma. Nunca había olido algo tan dulce. Y al niño se le hizo agua a la boca, sin arrepentirse por lo que hubiese pasado si los hijos del dueño de la tienda lo hubieran atrapado. Asi que decidió no postergarlo mas y darle un bocado.

_-Se ve rico ¿Que es?_

Era la segunda vez que ella lo sobresaltaba. Pero si estaba contenta hablándole a las gallinas en la otra punta, ¿como es que apareció tan rápido y sigilosamente a su lado?

_-Un pastelillo. De fresas._

Cortante y con cara de pocos amigos, intento asustarla contestándole fríamente, para ver si volvía con los pájaros esos. Pero ella, inmutable, se relamió los labios.

_-Se ve rico._

_-Si, se ve._

Molesto por la aparente insistencia de la niña en probar un bocado, volteo hasta darle la espalda. Sin embargo, a ella no le importo y con dos saltitos alrededor, se puso nuevamente frente a él.

_-Debe ser rico. Nunca vi uno de esos._

El niño, bufando, volvió a darle la espalda. Y ella, de manera juguetona, nuevamente se paro enfrente.

_-No, nunca vi uno de esos._

Él, ya bastante molesto, probo con darle la espalda una vez, y otra vez y otra vez mas. Sin embargo, cada vez que se corría, la niña también lo hacia hasta quedar frente a él.

Sintiéndose derrotado por la niña gallina, ya que no solo no podía sacársela de encima, sino que todavía no había dejado probar el pastelillo, suspiro desganado.

_-Quieres probar?_

_-Si! Quiero!-_ Grito contenta, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera e infantil. El pelirrojo, sorprendido y sonrojado por la acción, le ofreció un poco, a lo que ella acepto gustosa, sentándose a su lado. Terminaron comiendolo juntos en silencio, rodeados de gallinas que los miraban curiosas.

_-Mi nombre es Tsukiko, cual es el tuyo?-_ Ella aun le sonreia contenta.

Y aun, desconfiado y dudoso, el niño le contesto:

_-Sasori._

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de introducción de la historia. La canción que canta la niña se llama "_Venus Say_", es de Buzy y fue usada como opening del anime Twin Spica. Mas o menos, lo que dice en esa parte es esto:

_"Viajero cobarde acércate más a mi, ven, siéntate a mi pies, te abrazaré y te enseñaré lo que está esperando más allá del distante cielo"_

Aunque me gusta más la canción (con misma melodía y distinta letra) llamada Kujira. Algo más me falta decir..? Ah, si! El romance en esta historia es crack (por si esperaban parejas canon o comunes). Ahora si, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiendolo.

Un beso, saludos y sean cuidas~

Megohime


End file.
